The Paintball Test
by CrazyWildandProud
Summary: When Lily supposedly fails a transfiguration test what will the marauders do to help her study and feel better? No Peter because we all love to hate him.  L/J and it's not mentioned but if you read close enough its there... SBxRL


**Hey Everybody! I know I should be updating MNM but I barely have any reviews and it kind of makes me think that my story sucks so if you guys want me to continue the story please pm me or write it in a review.**

**Sirius:This is a funny but sappy story.**

**James:I love this story. You've captured me perfectly.**

**Remus: shut up you prats. Emma this is a wonderful One-shot.**

**Me:why thank you remus. But I don't deserve it.**

**Honestly this idea just popped into my head as I was taking a science test. This is also a little inspired by the paintball scene in the movie Failure To Launch.**

**Disclaimer: I own 2 dogs 1 frog lots of candy but do I own harry potter? I think not.**

"No, NO NNNOOO!" I screamed into my pillow. I looked over my transfiguration test again. I just can't comprehend how I got a T. I may not be the best at the subject but still, I've never gotten below an O before.

"Lily, Whats wrong?" Marlene asked me rushing to my side. I shoved the disgraceful test into her hands as I started hyperventilating. "Lily? Lily just calm down I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room to go god knows where.

Ten minutes later

"The bed closest to the window." I hear Marlene telling someone. Who would that be?

"Flower? Come on flower it's all okay." James Potter Your Boyfriend tells you in his strong but gentle voice. You calm down immediately as he starts to methodically rub circles on your back with the palm of his hand.

"Come with me Flower. And Shut your eyes." I do as I'm told and soon he is leading me out of the room. I can feel myself being led out side but then I'm thoroughly confused. "Here Put this on and keep your eyes shut." I'm surprised when James' gentle rough voice is replaced by Sirius' Tough scratchy voice. Oh well. I'm still too depressed to think about it. He hands me what feel like a bullet proof vest and certainly I'm very intrigued. "James whats going on and why all the secrecy." But to my not-so surprise James doesn't answer, Remus does. "Lily I'm not supposed to tell you but James came up with a way to make you feel better. I told him about a certain muggle sport last year and he instantly fell in love with it almost as much as he loves you." That was sweet. "Thanks Remus." I tried to recall James talking about a muggle sport last year but all I could remember was something about paintball-

"James You better not be doing what I think your doing!" I shout suddenly opening my eyes in terror of what might be happening.

"Ready set GO!" James shouts I hear a 'SNAP' and look over to see a blue blob flying at me. "Transfigure it Lily!" James shouts at me What? It is getting closer so I close my eyes point my wand in that general direction and focus all my attention on making that paintball into a pillow. When nothing hits me I look and discover that I had DONE IT! I heard another snap coming from my front left and dodge behind a tree. I finally get to look around. I don't recognize where we were but there were ancient trees all around so I rationalized that were in the Forest.I looked around the tree and yelled at the three marauders "No fair three against one you cowards. "Yea it is quite unfair Evans that Prongsie lets you have a wand and the three of us don't" Sirius replied stepping out from behind a tree. He raised his gun and fired.

I quickly raised my wand and as the paintball came at me a turned it around so it hit Sirius square in the chest.

"What? NO! I can't be Out!" "But you are Padfoot. And by a girl no less. You are a shame to marauders everywhere." This time it was Remus who stepped out around a large rock. I let a smug grin take over my face.

"Aww. Is wittle Sirius sad because he got paint on his vest?" I know that it didn't make sense but apparently Sirius took it the way I wanted him to. His face turned bright red and he stomped off without another word. "Nice Charm work Flower but for the rest you can only transfigure things." I couldn't see James but I could tell his voice came from behind. I looked back at Remus but he had disappeared. Uh Oh.

I ducked behind the rock Remus had come from. I peered around it and saw Remus lurking around. I knew I would have to be absolute silent if I wanted to get him out because of his Werewolf hearing. I suddenly a paintball gun appeared next to me. I guess James had thought of everything because it was already loaded with emerald green paintballs, my favorite color. Which meant James' would be scarlet, the color of our house he says but I think it because thats the color I blush and I always seem to blush around him. I didn't know what Remus' favorite color was but I assumed it was yellow like the sun, the opposite of what changes him into a monster. I peered around the rock again. Good his back was to me. As I loaded the gun I took a deep breath. Then I gun made a soft snap. Remus whipped around to face me. he dodged out of the way but I was a fast thinker. I transfigured the bullet into a hummingbird to chase him and then when it was close enough so that he wouldn't have no time to dodge out of the way I transfigured it back into a bullet/paintball. Oh whatever. I don't think James thought I would be smart enough to use my wand for offense but he thought wrong. I suppose Remus went to find Sirius and watch the rest of the game together. We all know they hate to love each other but they so do. Now it was me and James. This should be fun. "Wow. Great Job Flower." Again his voice came from behind me. I whipped around to face him. He was standing gun pointed at me about ten feet away.

"No hard feeling win or lose right?"

"Right" I replied with an evil little smirk. he may be about six inches taller than me but everyone knows that I was much smarter. He shot a bullet at me as I did the same but I was quick. Just after I fired I grabbed my wand and turned his into a brick so it dropped flat. What I didn't count on was that he had fired two in a row. As his second one hit me mine hit him.

"Flower that was amazing. I think we have a tie and I always win."

"Thanks James but I think we will need another games of something because we all know that niether of us will accept a tie."

"But this was just an activity to make you feel better and help you study for that retake. But I do accept that challenge." We walked out of the forest and back up to the castle. As we reached the common room I figured I should let James in on my little secret. "James I didn't really fail that test. I just wanted to see what you would do to comfort me in a time in need. You passed the test with flying colors as did I with Transfiguration." I left him standing there flabbergasted **(A/N I just love that word!)** He will probably get me back in our rematch but for now I was content in knowing that my boyfriend was a sweet as sweet can be.

**Well theres my next one-shot. I know its fluffy but I just felt like I needed to get that out there. I really want to do some song-fics but I don't know which songs to use. If you have any ideas put it in a review or pm me. They can be from Harry Potter (No Slytherins please) Maximum Ride (No Dylan allowed... I hate him ) or Percy Jackson. Just write that song and pairing for the song. I will pm you if I choose your idea. Oh and I'll also need the song's artist.( And Alexa No comments please on my Remus and Sirius pairing. I just love them together. It's so funny.) **

**Until my next story**

_***~* PaDfOoT**_


End file.
